Insomniacs
by anonymouslyme8
Summary: Neither Kylo Ren nor Rey can fall asleep. Both are overcome with desire, and being lonely virgins, they turn to the only relief they can find. Of course, the Force-bond has a sense of humor (or destiny) and suddenly neither is alone anymore. A PWP Reylo crackfic and sorry I'm not sorry.


Rey awoke to the feeling of blood rushing between her legs.

She turned over sleepily, not even opening her eyes. She couldn't remember the dream she had been having, but one thing was for sure, she would've climaxed from it if she hadn't woken up.

She groaned softly, letting her legs splay out slightly to the sides. Her clit was throbbing. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep again like this. Her hand stroked the inside of her thigh as she tried to remember the images of her dream. It would only take a few seconds if she focused; relief, and then sleep would wash over her.

Her fingers found her warmth and wetness. Kriff, it must've been a good dream.

Rey had learned to masturbate long ago, when she was desperate to feel something. She had pretended a handsome wealthy man had come to rescue her from Jakku. Of course, she would never leave the sandy deserts, but it was the fantasy that counted. She had constructed his appearance from several celebrities she had seen on ads in the city. It had always worked well enough, until recently.

Now, the generic but handsome man couldn't coalesce in her mind. Whenever she tried to fantasize, she would get just aroused enough to be frustrated.

Except now. Now she was _burning_.

It should only take a moment to finish, and yet…

"Kriff," she cursed, aloud this time. She was on the edge and yet couldn't cum.

Never had Rey been so frustrated to be a lonely virgin. If only there were someone else in her life. She wanted to be fucked senseless until she orgasmed or didn't care anymore.

* * *

Ben slowed his hand again. He wasn't ready to cum yet, and he was so close. This sweet, delicious agony made him feel alive when nothing else could. Since Rey had rejected him in the throne room, he had been an empty husk. He had poured out his whole self in that moment, and he hadn't been able to gather it back; it slipped through his fingers like sand, leaving him an empty hourglass.

Rey's burning light was the only thing that stirred his soul anymore. In the privacy of his quarters every night, she flickered into his mind's eye and scorched through his body like a flame.

Just like now. Love or lust, whatever this was, settled in his cock. For the first few nights, shame had burdened him and he had tried to will the arousal away.

He had suffered through puberty at Luke's school. The Jedi didn't believe in physical fulfillment, so he and the other pubescent padawans had woken many times to a nighttime…emission when their hormones got the better of their self-control. Of course, not all of them had the self-control of Ben, and not a few of them had been caught in the shower indulging in self-pleasure.

Not Ben, though. He prided himself on self-control and adherence to every tenet the Jedi laid before him. He had suffered through many a cold shower with a throbbing erection, determined not to debase himself by letting biology get the best of him.

Of course, that hadn't lasted forever. Just like Luke's schooling, his determination to stay abstinent ended.

Ben let go of his dick as a violent wave of pleasure rippled through him. Not yet.

But, remembering his first awake orgasm… At the time, it hadn't been so monumental. The feeling had surprised him. It was as involuntary as a sneeze, and more than anything else, he had felt relief.

Oh, but what relief. It was enough to make him want to do it again and again… And, more than that, to experience sex with a woman.

Which, unsurprisingly, led back to Rey.

Rey was undoubtedly the most attractive woman he had ever met. She was as full as Ben was empty, full of fire and passion and wit. He wanted every part of her, but since she had rejected him, the only part of her he could have was the two-dimensional fantasy he concocted in the warmth of his own bed.

He wished he had a more realistic construct, of course. He had to imagine what she might look like without her clothes. In his mind, every inch of her was tanned and freckled with a glow like burnished gold. She was lithe and strong, with a narrow waist and soft curve that belied her raw power.

But, honestly, it wasn't her naked form that drove his fantasies. It was the look in her eyes from the elevator, when she earnestly whispered his name. It was the sounds she made in the heat of battle, the connection they shared in the throne room as they laid waste to Snoke's majesty.

He groaned with the effort of holding back his orgasm. He felt the pressure and warmth of her hand on his thigh, so close…

Kriff, not yet.

* * *

It wasn't fair, to be this aroused and not be able to achieve relief. She clenched her eyes shut in frustration, baring her teeth. She hadn't been able to orgasm awake since before she met that wretched Kylo Ren, since before she was declared the last Jedi and the last hope of the galaxy.

Unbidden, a moan escaped her throat. Her pussy twitched like the first tantalizing contraction of an orgasm, but the climax she had hoped for didn't follow.

Kriff, kriff, kriff. This was unbearable!

What had brought on that false hope of release?

Involuntarily, the image of Kylo Ren shirtless filled her mind. Almost instantly, the barrier holding her back from orgasm seemed to collapse. She sighed in relief; the end was close now.

A thought, very much not her own, stopped her dead in her tracks.

 _Not yet_.

Mortification flooded her. Honestly, she should have seen this coming. The bond connected them so unpredictably, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Her eyes still closed, she withdrew her hand slowly and crossed her legs.

She opened her eyes, expecting to meet the eyes of an unwelcome voyeur. She cringed, wondering if she would see an expression of lust or embarrassment or amusement.

Instead, she saw nothing. She was met with an empty room, her pounding heart, and…a surge of arousal.

…That was also not her own.

* * *

A rather intrusive wave of confusion interrupted his reverie. He sat up, looking around. Impossible.

Embarrassment flushed his form, and he self-consciously pulled a sheet over his exposed cock. He looked at every corner of the room, expecting to see her horror-struck face looking back at him.

He was surprised to see nothing, just his empty quarters. Maybe he had imagined the thought that felt an awful lot like hers. His shoulders sagged in relief. How humiliating would it have been, if Rey had seen him…?

Silence filled the room, and he flinched. There was no mistaking it this time.

* * *

He looked just as embarrassed as she felt. In some sort of twisted irony, he appeared to be in bed next to her. He was sitting up, his naked back exposed to her, his face turned part of the way to look at her. Involuntarily, her eyes skimmed downwards. He wasn't wearing anything on his bottom half either, and she was met with an eyeful of his taut ass.

Panic seized her, and she looked away. She clutched the sheet at her chest and made to sit up, so she wouldn't be tempted to look again.

"Don't!" he said, his voice revealing his own panic.

His arms betrayed how tightly he was clutching his own sheet over his lap. Realization hit her like a blow to the gut.

"Were you…?" she asked softly. At the thought, she clenched her legs tighter. A throb of desperate arousal wracked her, and she became painfully aware that the evidence of her own activity was still obvious on her fingers.

* * *

He had been so overwhelmed by his own humiliation that he almost didn't feel it. He almost didn't feel her arousal as she tried to suppress it. Almost.

"Were _you_?" he responded gently. His heart pounded. Was this too pushy? Time seemed to stretch as he waited for her to shout at him, to push him away.

"What choice did I have?" she said with a soft laugh. "I have a feeling you were the source of my inciting desire…"

He shuddered as her words passed through him. He had been on the edge so long now, it wouldn't take much to push him over. And now, in this compromising position, with the woman he most desired practically in bed with him…

She gasped beside him, in time with the rush that shot through him. "Whatever you feel I feel, it seems," she said.

He swallowed forcefully. This was beyond his wildest fantasies. "So it seems," he agreed.

"I don't think this is the first time, either," she said. There was silence for a long moment. "You know, I think you're the reason I've been so frustrated lately."

It was taking all of his self-control to not touch himself. At best, he was seconds away from release if he gave in to that urge. Instead, he steadied himself the best he could and took her bait. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you think 'not yet?'" she asked. "Don't you want to…finish?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself yet again. "Of course." He paused a long moment, trying to decide how to say the next part. "The longer you delay it, the better it feels."

"Oh," she said, and she tried unsuccessfully to hide her surprise. "I haven't been able to…at all…for a while now. And I think it's because I've been a victim of your…denial."

He didn't answer right away. His heart was pounding. The thought of a Rey desperate and on the edge was almost too much to handle.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, and it was so difficult not to turn around to look into her eyes.

He cleared his throat. He supposed they were past deceit now. "You."

* * *

Despite herself, Rey was getting wetter by the second. She wanted to blame it entirely on him, but she knew that was a lie. This whole situation was confusing, humiliating, and turning her on.

She hated him. Loathed him.

She wanted him to fuck her.

A horrible, disgusting thought ran through her mind. She wanted to see his cock. She wanted to see him touch himself. She wanted to see him finish.

"How long do you think we'll be connected like this?" he said. "Hasn't this torture been long enough?"

She wanted to laugh, but she was silent. As absurd as it was, being caught like this, together, while so aroused, was simultaneously painful and so tempting.

"You know," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I won't be able to fall asleep like this. And, I don't exactly have access to a cold shower."

* * *

Kylo Ren was not the type to be caught off-guard. But his heart nearly stopped with shock at what she seemed to be implying. Surely, he had heard her wrong or interpreted her wrong. She couldn't mean what it sounded like she meant…

"Ben," she whispered, in the same voice from the elevator. Goosebumps prickled down his spine, and his cock twitched. "Lay down."

He obeyed her, slowly. He couldn't look at her, for fear this would all be over before it started. His ears burned with embarrassment as his erection tented the sheet over his lap. Was she looking? Did she see?

Her voice quavered when she spoke again. "We shouldn't look at each other."

He swallowed, feeling very exposed and very, very turned-on. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or real, but he thought he felt her spread her legs beside him.

He shuddered, as she slipped her hand between her legs. He couldn't suppress the tiniest of groans as he heard how wet she was.

"Please, Ben," she said, and he couldn't breathe, "I don't think I can do this without you."

His hand moved as if of its own accord. He grasped his cock by the base with a firm squeeze and then moved to spread a drop of precum over the head with his thumb.

This time, they both groaned in unison. He was rigid with determination – this couldn't be over so soon after it started.

He started to masturbate slowly. He wanted desperately to thrust his hips into his hand, but he didn't want to appear unseemly to Rey. She had become so quiet and so still beside him. He could still feel her desperation, but for a moment he doubted she was beside him.

Before he realized what he was doing, he turned his head to where she had been a moment ago. She lay beside him, her head thrown to the side, her eyes closed. Her face was contorted in pleasure or agony. Beneath the sheet, her hips rocked gently into her concealed hand. She panted shallow breaths through her open mouth, and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, to fuck her.

She whimpered suddenly as a jolt of pleasure rocketed through her, and her eyes fluttered open to meet his. All semblance of self-control flew out the window and he started to fuck his fist desperately.

He was on the edge again all at once, staring into her eyes. Neither could look away, but it was her deep, throaty moan that undid him.

As his orgasm hit him, he saw stars. He slammed his fist down over his cock as his hand became wet with his own cum. He could feel the sheet sticking to him as he spent his load. Warmth washed through him in uneven waves and then he felt her follow.

* * *

As he started to cum, Rey moaned loudly. She had been unable to reach release for so long, but now it barreled down on her at full speed. She felt his orgasm incapacitate him seconds before her own, and she hoped he was watching her face as it hit her.

Maybe he did know what he was talking about, she thought as intense pleasure dampened all other thoughts. Delay made it so much better.

Her thoughts slowly returned to her as the pleasure faded to waves washing over her. She realized she was crying out his name. She looked at him, and his eyes were locked on her face. Astonishment and pleasure painted his expression. Aftershocks kept hitting her as she tried to catch her breath.

Slowly, she withdrew her hand. They were staring into each other's eyes now. His gaze was magnetic. She couldn't resist it. It was as if they were being drawn together.

Suddenly, she realized he was leaning in as if to kiss her, and she closed her eyes, waiting.

Seconds passed, and the contact never came. She opened her eyes, wondering if he had thought better of it.

He was gone. Next to her, where moments ago he had been, concealed from the waist down beneath a black sheet, was only her empty bed. Hesitantly, she reached over to touch the spot where he had been, almost expecting it to be warm or even concealing the evidence of his orgasm.

Instead, it was an empty bed, without even a wrinkle in the sheets to suggest someone had been there moments before. It had felt so real, but it was a trick of the Force, or, she supposed, her imagination.

Sleep prickled at her eyes, and she hesitantly turned over. Could this really have been a fantasy she had constructed? Perhaps it was better that way. She couldn't imagine the humiliation she would have felt if this had been real and she was forced to see him again.

* * *

Had it been his imagination, or had she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss? His heart still ached with the loss of her from his bed. As he had leaned in to kiss her, throwing caution to the wind, she had disappeared.

Not even a phantom warmth to the bedsheets remained of her presence. It was enough, even, to make him question if she had been there at all.

But the feelings had been too real, too intense, to be just fantasy. Never could he have imagined the intensity of her orgasm, but he had felt it just the same.

Frustrated and once again feeling empty, he stood and stripped the soiled sheets from his bed. As he replaced them with a new set, he thought of her face, contorted with the agony of her climax. No. He was too inexperienced and too unimaginative to have concocted something so beautiful.

He pulled on a pair of shorts before settling into bed again. Absently, he placed his hand where she had appeared to him, imagining that she was still there in post-coital bliss, snuggling closer to him.

Sleep started to pull at him, and, for a moment, it was as if he felt her form beneath his arm. He didn't know how or when, but someday, Rey would be in his arms for real. He was sure of it.


End file.
